Weakness
by 16ckelmen
Summary: Parents raise children in many different ways. Four adults raise their children in some rather strange and sometimes mean ways, but one thing can be for sure. These parents won't let their kids have any weaknesses. So join our favorite "rotten to the core" quartet to see how their parents treated them and maybe we might find a hidden good in these big bad villains.
1. Love

Mal screamed and cried as she tossed and turned. Voices screamed at her calling her vile names and an evil sword wielded by a prince came soaring towards her. She was going to die. Then a warm sensation filled her as a majestic reptile with beautiful purple frills and shimmering ebony, and emerald scales stopped the sword. The dragon set fire around her as all those evil princesses disappeared into smoke and princes into burnt crisps.

Maleficent hummed a soft eerie tune as she watched her three-year-old daughter have her first nightmare. She watched Mal with a smile as a soft dying fire licked the floor beneath them. Mal was in a ball, and Maleficent curled herself around her young daughter. After all, they were part dragon, and she knew nothing soothed a reptile like a toasty fire. It was just a shame she couldn't be in dragon form.

Maleficent frowned. Why was Mal having a nightmare in the first place? It was a good sign for Mal becoming evil, but… Maleficent didn't like her baby's cry of anguish. It must have been one of the books she had left out since Maleficent was sure she had made sure the worst thing to happen today was having stolen a baby's candy. Mal started to quiet down, and Maleficent began to get up, only for Mal to uncurl and wrap her arms around her mother.

Maleficent's eyes widened as she watched her daughter let out a sigh of relief as she nuzzled into her mother. A small smile slid up the corners of Maleficent's lips as she rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe her daughter was so weak. Yet, her hand unconsciously moved down to pet Mal's head. A few minutes later Maleficent slipped out from her daughter's grasp and headed downstairs with a scowl on her lips.

She found the book of her own demise lying on the floor by the fireplace. She lifted the book up and brought it into her room. Maleficent was not happy. She didn't like that her book had been out their or her child screaming in the night

Maleficent lied down on her bed and started to scheme and plan. The Royals would pay for scaring her daughter by making her daughter read her own mother's death and Mal would have to get stronger. Love was a weakness, and Maleficent would not let her daughter have that fatal of a weakness. Tomorrow Mal would grow up. Yes, and to start, she'd be harder on Mal, and she would definitely scold her daughter for showing such a weakness.


	2. Power

Power was important, as important as gold and treasures. Jafar glowered down at the scene before him. Jay was racing past a bunch of older boys with a bunch of loot in his hand. "Get back here you street rat!" The fattest teen yelled. "Yeah, you piece of scum!" The rather scrawny one called. "Heh, I bet even your father hates you for how low and worthless you are!" The last of the bunch teased as they teamed up on Jay.

Jafar growled as he watched his son freeze before turning around to face the trio. Jay stuffed his loot in his pocket. Jafar watched as a smile slid up his son's face yet a hurt look stayed in his six – year-old eyes. These fools had no idea what they were talking about! His son was extremely useful, and he had his worth. His son did all the physical work and how dare they call Jay a street rat! Aladdin was a street rat, and Jay was nothing like him!

"If I'm worthless than you must be garbage and if I'm low you must already be in the underworld. I pity Hades, to have to deal with you every day, that would be worse than being stuck here on the Isle," Jay called back, and Jafar smirked. Then the boys started throwing punches at his son. Jay dodged most of them, but one landed on hiss jaw, and he stumbled back.

Jafar hissed, and he knew that if he still had his powers, he would have turned into a snake. Jafar marches downstairs, and Iago follows after him. When Jafar gets to the scene, he sees marks on all the boys there. A small smirk lies on the corner of his lips. "What a great haul Jay," Jafar states with an evil gleam in his eyes all the boys jump and Jay looks at his father with slight shame.

"You can go inside Jay; I'm going to see if I can get anything more out of these goods," Jafar stated, and Jay sighed. Jay knew his father was upset with him. Especially if his father thought that he could steal more from someone that Jay already stole from. Jay went onto his carpet and closed his eyes. They were wrong or at least he really wanted them to be wrong.

"Jay!" His father called as he stormed into the room. Jay looked up at him. "Come on," Jafar insisted. Jay slowly got up and went to his father's side. "Power is important, Jay. Whoever holds the most gold makes the rules. If you don't have power, someone else will just take the gold from you! Tomorrow I will show you how to use power so that you won't be so weak!" Jafar shouts before storming away.

Jay creeps back over to his carpet. Slowly he breathes while trying to swallow and blinking his eyes. His father does… doesn't hate him. Jay would not cry. He was not that weak. He wasn't.

Three boys stumbled out of an alley. One had a crooked nose that gushed blood, another had a limp and a swollen lip, and the last carried his dislocated arm as tears trailed down his cheek. "I hate him!" spat the man with a broken nose. Jafar watched them from the window and cackled with glee. Street rat! HAH! Jafar didn't buy that!


	3. Hard

People knew better than to mess with her, mostly because they all thought she was crazy. That, of course, wasn't the only reason people tended to stay clear of her. Cruella De Vil was also well known for her anger. Her anger was quick to come and go, but her actions during such times were never merciful.

On a good day Cruella might run you over with her car, and on the more common days, she would torture the poor soul that stupidly decided to upset her. No one was ever sure what happened on her worst days, as those that caught her in such a mood were either never seen again or too traumatized to speak her name, let alone talk about the event.

Cruella was a hard person, and she expected those around her to become as such as well. She especially wanted her little pup to become hard. Cruella made sure, once he was definitely strong enough, he slept on the ground. Her pup did the chores, and he moved about constantly.

Honestly, she was quite proud of her pup. Her pup was still tiny, but she had caught one of the few things he had created. Cruella made sure he knew he wasn't her one true love. She was evil, and fashion was her passion. She laid hints for her pup though that she did care for him, very covert hints. She showed him she trusted him alone within her estate. She left her one true love with her pup at almost all times, and he took care of them amazingly.

Cruella was sure he would be amazing in the fashion industry if he followed in her footsteps and got off this island. Cruella was sure her pup needed to get hard first, though. He was too soft. He followed her every demand, and he let others command him. Her pup had plenty of time to grow, though, she was sure of it.

Yet, when her pup tumbled into the house one day, Cruella saw red. She was furious. This was her pup, and no one was allowed to touch what belonged to her. She was before her pup faster than usual. Thunder and lightning could be heard crashing outside. "Mother?" her pup whimpered.

"Yes, Carlos? Did something?" Cruella asked. Her pup continued to quiver and bite his lip. Cruella frowned. It seemed she would have to pull out her little trick. "Come on, fess up. You don't want the dogs to get you, do you?" Cruella ordered. Carlos shook, and she knew she would get her answer.

She was quite proud of herself for her little dog trick. She had thoroughly enforced the ideas of dogs being something to avoid. Cruella would never have to worry about him getting thrown back here if he ever got out because of those wretched beasts. "Gaston's sons were just goofing around in school today, nothing significant happened," her son swore. Cruella knew he was lying.

"hmm… very well. Get going upstairs you have to wash and brush my furs!" Cruella exclaimed. Carlos jumped. Then he nodded his head and quickly ran up the stairs as fast as his little legs could take him. Gaston, huh. Her pup was not going to be like those weak, sniveling Gaston boys. No, he would be hard like her. First, though, it was time to take a little drive. She smiled an insane grin as she grabbed a cane on her way out with one hand and stuck a cigarette in her mouth with the other.


	4. Flawless

The Evil Queen stared at her young child with pride as she practiced applying make-up. Yes, Evie would be the perfect princess. She would have no weakness. Evie would be flawless. The Evil Queen would drill it in her head. She was already quite an impressive four-year-old, though. Evie could already make almost the whole isle smile on her whim.

The Evil Queen was sure that by the time her daughter was of age, she would be the most spell-binding girl around, the so-called "fairest". Evie would be a fair maiden locked away on these Isles and some dumb prince would come and rescue her. Then Evie would be in the life she deserved.

Evie wouldn't need to worry about anything, and she would already have the main princess duties under-wraps. After all, the Evil Queen had raised that brat Snowwhite into becoming a renowned queen. She was sure it would be even easier with her own flesh-and-blood daughter.

 **AN:** **So, I was really struggling on Evie. It is pretty easy to tell with how short this is. It is just that she already has such a good relationship with her mother, when compared to the others. I think I might eventually come back to this and maybe fix-it up or even add some more tales. Until then this is a finished little tiny story while I stumble through the mess of college and writer's block. :)**

 **ENJOY! ~16crk 3**


End file.
